


Daunted

by CatrinaSL



Series: Four Words [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Holding Hands, IN SPACE!, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, four words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Space is daunting.





	Daunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [race-jackson (Race_Jackson23)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Race_Jackson23/gifts).



> Madison G Jackson prompted, “You always this quiet?”

It was daunting, space.

Especially for someone who hadn't expected to be there.

Darcy sidled over and nudged Sam with her hip. "You always this quiet?" she asked.

He glanced at her and then back out the window. "You talking to me, or...?" He gestured at the vastness outside the ship. "Because no, not usually. But now that we've been introduced..." 

Darcy watched as he took in the stars, much closer than they had been when he was on Earth.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"It makes you feel small," she commented.

"Mmm," he agreed, pressing his lips together. 

"Know what can fix that?"

"What?"

She reached over and took his hand, giving it a small squeeze as she laced their fingers together.

Sam watched the process, smiling when Darcy looked up at him to check the results of her attempt.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm good now."

"Really?"

He nodded and squeezed her hand right back. "Thanks."

Darcy grinned. "You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/174026343073/daunted)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
